Un nuevo mundo
by serchm2231
Summary: Después de haber concluido el Toneo del poder y enterarse de las acciones de Milk, Son Goku decide irse a un nuevo mundo donde sea necesitado para proteger y llevar la paz, que nuevas aventuras tendrá nuestro saiyajin favorito? Descubrelo en esta nueva historia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos lectores este es mi primer Fanfic espero que este sea de su agrado**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obras de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Estoy abierto a ideas para que este fanfic sea de su agrado**

 **CURIOSIDAD**

 **1) Son Goku no es tan ingenuo, tendrá una mentalidad un poco aceptable.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Después de haber terminado el torneo del poder en donde solo un universo sobrevivió, el cual fue el universo 7 y nuestro saiyajin favorito Son Goku y el que quedo de pie en la plataforma del torneo.

Fue curado por su maestro Wiss el cual junto con sus compañeros lo felicitaron por haber ganado.

Daishinkan y Zeno sama van junto a Goku para darle su premio el cual eran las Súper Esferas del Dragón para que cumpla su deseo, Goku se queda pensando cual podría ser deseo.

Goku lo piensa por un momento y decide que sean restaurados todos los universos que Zeno sama borro.

¿Estás seguro de eso Son Goku?, le dice Daishinkan a lo cual Goku asienta con la cabeza y responde que gracias a él se eliminaron los universos por haberle pedido a Zeno sama que haga el torneo.

Todos se sorprenden por lo que dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, ya que todos pensaba que saldría con otra de sus tonterías.

Bills sama, el dios destructor del universo 7 le dice a Wiss que invoque al dragón Zarama para que cumplan el deseo de Son Goku.

A lo cual Wiss inmediatamente lo hace, hablando en el lenguaje de los dioses, las súper esferas empiezan a brillar y a salir un gigantesco dragón de proporciones galácticas, al momento de salir el dragón Zarama, Freezer el emperador el mal aprovecha para pedir ser un dios más fuerte de todos y además inmortal.

Lo cual alarmo a todos los integrantes del universo 7. A lo que Bills el dios destructor se acerca al demonio del frío para decirle que su deseo no se cumplirá ya que tiene que hablar en el lenguaje de los dioses para que su deseo sea cumplido, en ese instante el dios destructor Bills le hace un hakai a Freezer para desaparecer su alma y cuerpo de la existencia.

Todos pensaron que Freezer se lo busco por sí mismo al querer estar por encima de los dioses, a lo cual momentos después Zarama cumple el deseo pedido por lo que después de cumplirlo desaparece junto con las súper esferas del dragón por los universo esperando a que vuelvan a ser encontradas.

Todos los integrantes del Torneo del poder aparecen con sus respectivos dioses destructores y kaio-shines de sus universos. Todos se preguntan él porque aparecieron en ese lugar ya que fueron eliminados por Zeno sama.

Son Goku el mortal que supero a los dioses desctrutores le pregunta al rey de todo que, si puede dirigir unas palabras a todos los universos presentes, a lo que Zeno sama de dice a Goku que sí.

En ese momento Goku pide que le presten atención ya que tiene algo muy importante que decir, lo cual todos los universos que aún no salían del asombro de estar vivos miran a Goku en la plataforma y ponen atención a lo que el saiyajin dira.

El saiyajin empieza a hablar y dice – Sé que están sorprendidos por estar aquí ya que Zeno sama elimino a los universos por perder en el transcurso del torneo, pero gracias a eso El rey de todo se divirtió con las determinaciones en el torneo y ya que el universo 7 fue el que gano, se decidió arreglar el problema en que los metí a todos los universos y por eso es que los reviví y esta es una gran lección para mí.

Daishinkan interrumpe al saiyajin y les dice a todos los universos que gracias a la petición de Son Goku de hacer un torneo entre todos los universos, Zeno sama no los elimino por no tener un buen nivel de mortalidad.

Esas palabras ponen en tensión a todos los universos en donde se produce un silencio que nadie quería interrumpir.

Zeno sama empieza a hablar y comenta que gracias a Goku todos tienen una segunda oportunidad para vivir y que le gustaría que en un futuro se vuelva hacer otro torneo para medir su nivel de mortalidad.

Todos los universos se quedan impactados por las palabras del Rey de todo, ya que no se esperaban que serían eliminados sin saberlo, uno de los dioses destructores habla y le agradece a Son Goku por una segunda oportunidad y que no hay rencores por todo lo que paso, a lo cual el saiyajin hace una reverencia y tranquilo consigo mismo de que su tontería que hizo de poner en peligro los universos no le trajeron un rencor por parte de todos.

Dichas esas palabras todos los demás universos concuerdan con lo dicho.

Una vez terminado de aclarar todo, los dioses destructores y sus integrantes se despiden y prosiguen a retirarse a sus respectivos universos, el universo 7 hace lo mismo y se van.

Una vez llegados en el planeta Tierra. Bulma los felicita por haber ganado y los invita a comer, ya que tenía preparado un gran Banquete para todos, las familias de todos los guerreros se reúnen para que les cuenten todo lo que paso durante el Torneo del poder, Goku se da cuenta que sus hijos y su familia estaban en la corporación capsula, a excepción de Milk la esposa de nuestro saiyajin favorito lo nota, pero no le da mucha importancia a eso.

Wiss con su báculo hace que aparezca un holograma en donde se ve la pelea que hubo desde el inicio hasta el final en donde se ve como Goku le gana a Jiren con la transformación del ultra instinct, y las palabras que dijo al final del torneo que impactaron a Bulma y los demás que se quedaron en la Tierra.

Bulma sonríe y le dice a su amigo de toda la infancia que está muy orgullosa de él, ya que demostró que ha madurado en su vida y que ahora se tomará todo enserio y pensará todo lo que hará dos veces antes de actuar.

Terminando de explicar todo cada guerrero se va a sus respectivos hogares, al igual que el dios destructor Bills juntos a su maestro Wiss se retiran a su planeta a descansar.

Gohan se va a su casa con su familia y con el señor Piccolo, Goku se ha a las montañas paoz a lado de Goten su hijo menor utilizando la teletransportación llegan a su casa en donde se ve la casa con todas las luces apagadas, Goku y Goten empiezan a buscar en los cuartos de la casa y cuando abren una puerta de la habitación del fondo ve a Milk sosteniendo relaciones con otro hombre

Lo cual Goku y Goten lo ven toda la escena, Milk se percata que su esposo e hijo los ven, Goku por saber lo que pasa sale del cuarto junto a Goten, Milk y el hombre desconocido se ponen muy tensos, el hombre sale por la ventana y corre por su vida hasta perderse entre los árboles.

Milk intenta hablar con Goku el cual le dice que no hay nada que explicar, lo mismo pasa con Goten por ver a su madre con otra persona, el saiyajin le dice a su ex mujer que quiere el divorcio y que ira de la casa, Goten le dice a su padre que se quiere ir con él ya que está decepcionado de su madre y no la quiere volver a ver.

Milk empieza a llorar por todo lo que hizo y trata de aclarar todo con su esposo, pero no logra nada.

A la mañana siguiente Goku va a la Corporación Capsula a hablar con Bulma en donde le cuenta todo lo que paso y de paso pedirle que, si se puede quedar con ella y su hijo por un tiempo, lo cual ella accede.

En el planeta del Kaio del Norte, Kaiosama se encontraba hablando con el supremo kaioshin el cual le da una noticia para que se la dé a Son Goku, rápidamente Kaiosama contacta a Goku y le dice que debido a sus acciones tiene permitido usar 6 deseos de las esferas del dragón que están en la Tierra y en el planeta Namek.

Goku habla con Bulma y le pide prestado el radar del dragón para juntar las esferas, Goku habla con todos sus amigos y con su hijo y le dice que si quiere regresar con su madre a lo cual Goten le dice que si ya que la extraña, Goku le dice que el de ira del planeta y que no se preocupen por él, todos se sorprenden por lo que dijo su amigo y ellos entienden lo que está pasando.

Una vez con el radar Goku decide ir al planeta natal de Piccolo para pedir prestado las esferas, el gran patriarca lo estaba esperando con las esferas, una vez invocando al dragón Porunga el cual cumple tres deseos, Goku con su primer deseo pide una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño ilimitadas, con su segundo deseo pide una habitación del tiempo la cual tenga ciertas características, las cuales son que se pueda modificar la gravedad a voluntad, y pueda usarse un ambiente donde se tenga que controlar el ki divino, y que también un día en la Tierra sean dos años dentro de la habitación y además que no afecte el crecimiento del cuerpo, Porunga cumple su deseo en donde aparece una capsula hoi poi, y el tercer deseo es de rejuvenecer algunos años, el dragón lo cumple y se ve ahora un Goku con una edad de 30 años.

Una vez cumplidos los deseos Porunga se retira al igual que el saiyajin de va a la Tierra, después de un tiempo ya reunidas las esferas del dragón Bills y Wiss llegan a la Tierra sabiendo todo lo que paso, a lo cual Goku le pregunta saber si se puede viajar entre dimensiones a lo cuan el dios destructor y el ángel le dicen que sí.

Ellos ya sabían que son Goku se quería ir además de que ya no quería estar en la Tierra, Goku les dice que quiere ir y proteger otro planeta el cual lo necesiten, Bills acepta y le dice que si se encuentran en problemas en esta dimensión necesiten que cuenten con su ayuda.

Lo que Goku acepta una vez aclarado eso sus hijos comprenden y le desean suerte en su nueva vida, el saiyajin les dice lo mismo y que nunca los olvidara. Goku invoca a Shenlong y le dice que si sabe de un planeta en donde necesiten su ayuda a lo que Shenlong empieza a buscar y encuentra un mundo donde existen ninjas.

Goku le dice que lo lleve ahí, en eso Shenlong abre un portal y Goku es detenido por sus amigos antes de entrar para que les den unos regalos, Bulma le dio unas cajas con capsulas, el maestro Roshi le dio su baculo sagrado, Vegeta le dio una capsula la que tenia una camara de gravedad, despues de eso Goku entra dentro del portal…

¿Qué nuevas aventuras le espera a nuestro saiyajin?, no se pierdan la siguiente parte, saldrá si este fanfic será apoyado…


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentarios**

summer14: Pues sigo pensando que al inicio de este FanFic tenga una pareja, pero conforme se desarrolle la historia se empezara a formar el harén de Goku, y efectivamente Samui forma parte del harem de Goku.

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obras de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Estoy abierto a ideas para que este fanfic mar de su agrado** **.**

 **Curiosidad**

¡Alerta de spoiler! Goku puede usar el Ki y el Chakra.

Cuidara al rubio para evitar ser un mal padre, como lo fue con sus hijos.

Naruto podrá usar el momento solo Chakra y sera un poco más listo

Les agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia y les esta gustando. Eso me inspira a continuar la historia.

Sin más rodeos que comience el capítulo ..

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

Anteriormente ...

Goku le dice que Shenlong que hace eso, en eso Shenlong abre un portal y Goku entra dentro de él ...

En un lugar del multiverso un dios destructor no perteneciente a la dimensión de origen de Goku capta el ki de un dios llendo hacia el planeta Tierra.

Dentro del portal, nuestro favorito está muy entusiasmado por vivir nuevas aventuras y tener una nueva vida, sabiendo que sus amigos y sus hijos están bien, ya que la paz empieza a reinar en los universos.

Una vez saliendo del portal, Goku llega a un lugar muy arboleado, se veía un inmenso bosque que se veía agradable,

Goku examino su cuerpo ya que se sintió muy extraño, sentía dos tipos de energía dentro de su cuerpo la energía del Ki y además otra energía que lo sentía muy débil ya que era una variante del Ki.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a lo lejos venir a un pequeño niño rubio de unos 5 años de edad, tenía con unas características muy notables, se podría notarle tres marcas que asemejaban los bigotes de un zorro, vestía una playera blanca con un símbolo de remolino en el centro de color rojo y tenía un pantalón azul marino y sus respectivas sandalias.

El niño rubio venia corriendo de una turba de aldeanos que querían matarlo en eso el niño se cayó frente una persona que no conocía y se le hacía raro ya estaba vistiendo un dogi de color naranja con una playera azul marino dentro del dogi, también tenía unas botas de combate de color azul marino.

El saiyajin se quedo sorprendido al ver todos los aldeanos que querían matar al niño, en eso Son Goku se pone serio por toda la situación de ese momento, el niño rubio se pone de pie y se va hacia atrás del saiyajin pensando que él no le hará daño.

Uno de los aldeanos le dice que le entregue al mocoso que tiene atrás de él, el saiyajin dice que no le entregara nada a ellos ya que presiente todas las intenciones negativas de esos sujetos.

Otro de los aldeanos le dice que le entregue al demonio para que lo maten, los demás aldeanos apoyan al aldeano, en eso Son Goku les pregunta por qué lo quieren matar, uno de los aldeanos contesta que él es culpable de varias vidas las cuales eran familiares y amigos de los aldeanos.

Goku responde que eso no tiene nada que ver ya que el niño no tiene sentimientos malignos y que no es capaz de matar a la gente.

El primer aldeano que anteriormente hablo, le dice que dentro del mocoso tiene encerrado al demonio del Kyubi y es responsable de todo lo malo que pasa en la aldea.

Goku muy enojado les vuelve a decir que se vayan o que se atengan a las consecuencias.

Un aldeano habla, diciendo que ellos son más y no que no diga idioteces.

El saiyajin muestra una sonrisa maliciosa y en un pestañeo sale en contra de los aldeanos, en unos segundos todos los aldeanos caen inconscientes al suelo.

El niño rubio queda muy sorprendido por la acción del saiyajin y lo ve con estrellitas en los ojos.

El saiyajin se va acercando lentamente al niño, en unos pasos lo tiene frente al niño, esté se agacha para estar a la altura del rubio y seguidamente le dice que él se llama Son Goku dándole su característica sonrisa.

El rubio al saber el nombre del saiyajin, contesta que se llama Naruto Uzumaki.

Goku aun sonriendo le pone la mano en la cabeza leyendo sus recuerdos y sabiendo de toda su vida, el saiyajin se sorprende de todo lo que ha sufrido durante su corta vida, sabiendo eso Goku nota que Naruto tiene un corazón puro sin un poco de maldad.

Seguido de eso Goku le dice que si lo puede llevar a la aldea donde el chico vive para hablar con su líder.

Este asiente con la cabeza y seguido comienzan a caminar hacia la aldea de Konoha.

El saiyajin pensando en lo que ha visto en la mente del rubio decide querer protegerlo, este le comenta a Naruto si quería que él sea su nuevo padre para que no este solo, le dé un poco de amor de padre y siga con vida a pesar de lo que ha sufrido.

Naruto con alegría le dice que sí, ya que siempre había estado solo y nunca tuvo amor en su vida.

Unos minutos después…

Naruto y el saiyajin ven las grandes puertas de la aldea de Konoha, el saiyajin nota que los guardias que supuestamente deberían de estar cuidando la entrada, se encontraban dormidos.

El chico le dice que ellos siempre son así, los dos continúan caminado cuando a medio camino el saiyajin empieza a ser el centro de atención por la forma en la que viste y ese cabello alborotado que terminan en picos.

Goku empieza a escuchar los mormullos de la gente, lo que más se repetía era que el saiyajin estaba a lado del demonio y que este debía de ser ejecutado.

El saiyajin se molesta por todos los comentarios que toda la gente hace, pero deja de lado ese problema cuando Naruto le dice que ya llegaron a la torre Hokage.

Una vez dentro, el chico toca la puerta y escucha un sonido proviniendo dentro de la habitación que le dice que pase.

El Hokage que estaba sentado con una pipa enfrentando al enemigo número 1 de todo Kage, ¡el papeleo!

Este al ver que entra el chico deja de lado lo que hace y lo mira, pero se impresiona al ver que veía con un sujeto muy extraño.

Naruto de habla a Sarutobi el Hokage, diciendo que el saiyajin quería hablar con él, le dice que Goku lo salvo de unos aldeanos que querían matarlo y que el saiyajin quería vivir en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Sarutobi decide escucharlo antes de aceptar que se establezca en Konoha.

Goku empieza hablar diciéndole que lo que tiene que decir será muy extraño y tal vez lo tome por loco.

Sarutobi le dice que primero lo tiene que escuchar para comprender todo lo que el saiyajin tiene que decir.

Son Goku le dice que viene de otra dimensión, además de que es un saiyajin, le cuentas todas las aventuras que ha vivido, la pelea con el demonio Piccolo, la pelea con los saiyajines, la pelea con Freezer, contra los androides y el demonio Majin Boo y por qué esta en esta dimensión.

También omite ciertos detalles para decírselo después, como los viajes en el tiempo, la pelea con el dios destructor Bills, la pelea con Black Goku y el torneo del poder donde se decidió la supervivencia de los universos, además de las fases del súper saiyajin Dios, el súper saiyajin Blue y la trasformación del Ultra Instinct.

El Hokage no podía quitar la cara de sorpresa que tenía, no daba credibilidad a todo lo que escucho de boca de Son Goku pensaba que era ridículo que existan extraterrestres que puedan hacer explotar un planeta o galaxia sin mucho esfuerzo, pero tenía la certeza de que lo que escucho era verdad y sin ninguna intención de mentir.

Sarutobi después de haber asimilado toda la información y viendo a Goku, le dice qué si es muy poderoso, le podría hacer una demostración de su poder. A lo cual Goku acepta.

Unos minutos después Goku y Naruto se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento número 34, era un lugar muy alejado de la aldea y los cito ahí para que no haya inconvenientes al mostrar su poder.

Un rato después el Hokage hace acto de presencia junto a varios líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, en los cuales se encontraba Hiashi líder del clan Hyuga, Inoichi del clan Yamanaca, Shikaku del clan Nara, Choza del clan Akimichi, algunos representantes del consejo de Konoha.

Sarutobi le da la indicación de pelear con tres de sus mejores ninjas, los cuales eran Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai y Kurenai Yuhi. Estos se sorprenden al escuchar la orden del Hokage pensando en que lo acabarían muy rápido.

El saiyajin les dice que empiecen a atacar y que lo hagan con la intención de matar, lo cual ellos no dudan en hacerlo y empiezan a atacar. Kakashi ataca con kunais los cuales Goku los detiene sin problemas, Gai le da una patada de hacha la cual es detenida con un dedo lo que sorprende a todos, Kurenai intenta meterlo en un genjutso lo que provoca que no funciones, Kakashi descubre su sharingan pero es demasiado tarde cuando Goku empieza con el contrataque.

Goku le da un golpe a Kakashi en la boca del estómago y hace que se arrodille y caiga inconsciente por semejante golpe. Gai al ver esto activa la 5ta puerta que es la del cierre, Goku lo nota y muestra una sonrisa, Gai se lanza al ataque con una velocidad impresionante pero no logra nada, obre otras dos puertas las cuales aumentan sus capacidades.

Con ese poder logra darle un golpe al saiyajin, lo que no esperaba era que con ese golpe sea mandado a varios metros, pero lo que consigue es hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Goku piensa que esa técnica se parece al kaio-ken, en eso el saiyajin grita Kaio-ken que en segundos se cubre de un aura roja para impresión de todos Goku había abierto las 8 puertas internas como si fuera algo normal, todos tenían las mandíbulas hasta el piso, Naruto con estrellas en los ojos estaba maravillado con la fuerza de su nuevo padre.

Sarutobi le dice a Hiashi que utilice su byakugan para ver la cantidad de chakra que tiene Son Goku. Al hacer lo pedido por el Hokage este se sorprende por ver dos monstruosas cantidades de energía que contiene el saiyajin, Hiashi no puede seguir soportando ver el gigantesco poder de Goku, que hace que este se maree y se arrodille por que vio.

Los demás espectadores ven lo que pasa y se preguntan qué tan fuerte es el saiyajin, entre los consejeros se encontraba Danzo que estaba extasiado por la demostración de poder que hacia Son Goku, este estaba planeando como controlar a este individuo para utilizarlo para sus propios beneficios.

Mientras que en la batalla con Gai este ya sabía que no era capaz de vencerse en niveles diferentes de poder. Al terminar de mostrar su kaio-ken los ninjas combatientes se dan por vencidos al saber que los oponentes indicados para el saiyajin.

Fin del Capítulo ...

* * *

Disculpen si la historia es un poco corta, haré todo lo posible por subir, esta historia, la vez antes, un capítulo por día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obras de sus respectivos creadores.** **  
**

 **Reviews**

summer145: Gracias amigo, espero que la historia sea de agrado.

Aclaraciones:

Goku x harem

Harem de Goku: Caulifla, Tsunade, Samui, y podrán elegir otros 3

Tengo pensado en que los hijos de Goku no tengan harem y que se forme el NaruHina y el SasuSaku, si no les convence ustedes podrán formar el harem de los hijos de Goku.

Sin más que decir, que comience el capítulo...

* * *

 **Anteriormente ...**

Al terminar de mostrar su kaio-ken los ninjas combatientes se dan por vencidos al saber que los oponentes indicados para el saiyajin...

Los demás se sorprenden ya que ninguno de sus ninjas había hecho tal barbaridad, Sarutobi asiente con la cabeza ya que todo está claro con el poder del saiyajin, el Hokage le pide a Son Goku que sí puede mostrar un poco más de su poder, enseñándole a los espectadores las transformaciones que el posee.

Todos los espectadores preguntan si el saiyajin posee un tipo de kekkei genkai o algo por el estilo, a lo que Goku no sabe de lo hablan, el Hokage le explica que un kekkei genkai es una barrera de sangre que posee cada clan y gracias se distinguen, por ello tiene ciertas técnicas propias cada Clan.

Son Goku comienza a comprender la explicación del Hokage, el saiyajin menciona que el posee lo que ellos llaman kekkei genkai, lo que le permite aumentar su poder durante el combate, menciona que posee 3 transformaciones en la que puede aumentar su poder, fuerza, resistencia entre otras cosas.

En la mente de Danzo, este estaba más que extasiado al saber la cantidad de poder que posee el saiyajin, planea usar a Goku para cumplir sus ambiciones y poder conquistar el mundo siendo Goku su arma más poderosa, incluso sería como un Dios por su poder.

De vuelta con el saiyajin, Goku prosigue a mostrar sus transformaciones y dando la misma explicación como en la saga de Majin Boo, Goku comienza a elevar su poder en su estado base haciendo que el lugar donde se encuentran comience a temblar, de pronto le empieza a rodear un aura de color casi blanco, el saiyajin menciona que ese ese es su poder en estado base.

Da un grito ¡Haaaaaa! haciendo que su cabello se empiece a erizar y cambie a un color dorado, sus pupilas pasan de ser negras a tener un color esmeralda, y está cubierto de un aura completamente dorada.

Todos quedan impactados por la nueva experiencia que muestra el saiyajin, este empieza hablar diciendo que ese la transformación del súper saiyajin fase 1, Goku da otro grito ¡Haaaaaa! accediendo a la siguiente fase, su apariencia no cambia mucho solo que esta vez su aura empieza a sacar rayos, el saiyajin menciona que esta es la transformación del súper saiyajin fase 2, después da un potente grito transformándose en el súper saiyajin fase 3.

Todos tienen las mandíbulas hasta el suelo ya que ahora hay una nueva apariencia y sienten un gran poder salir del saiyajin, su cabello creció hasta su cintura, sus cejas desaparecieron y tenía una mirada penetrante que infundía terror al que lo vieran.

El Hokage le pide que con esa demostración queda más que claro que el saiyajin es el ser más fuerte del planeta.

Sarutobi le dice que vayan a su oficina para hacer el papeleo correspondiente para que pueda establecerse en la aldea de Konoha, Naruto aún no sale de la impresión al ver lo fuerte y poderoso que es su nuevo padre.

Goku le dice al Hokage que quiere adoptar a Naruto, a lo que el Hokage comenta que no hay problema si el rubio así lo desea, no hace falta escuchar la respuesta del chico, quedando claro que quiere ser hijo del saiyajin.

Una vez en la oficina del Hokage, este le entrega una bandada con el símbolo de la aldea y un traje jounin para que empiece a laborar, el saiyajin sonriendo pregunta si solo puede aceptar la bandada ya que no le gusta el uniforme de los ninjas.

Sarutobi sonriendo le dice que no hay ningún problema, pasando a otra cosa se pregunta que, si quiere un apartamento para establecerse, a lo que el saiyajin dice que no que él tiene en donde vivir y que solamente necesita un terreno baldío para poner su casa.

El Hokage extrañado le muestra un mapa de la aldea con varios terrenos para que elija uno para poner su casa, Goku elige el terreno más grande ya que necesitara espacio para poder entrenar a su hijo Naruto, el chico al escuchar eso se emociona al saber que su padre lo entrenará para ser fuerte como él.

El terreno que se le asigna está cerca de las ruinas del clan Uzumaki, el cual aún no sabe el rubio que le pertenece, Sarutobi le hace firmar al saiyajin los papeles de adopción para que Naruto sea su hijo, además de que se cambia el nombre que pasa de ser Naruto Uzumaki a ser Son Naruto, el Hokage pone al saiyajin como líder del clan Son para que se empiece a formar el clan, además de que le da una bolsa con dinero para que pueda comer durante una semana.

 **Nota del autor:** Ese dinero no alcanza para sasear el apetito de un saiyajin y menos para comer por una semana.

Después de firmar varios documentos Sarutobi junto al rubio acompaña al saiyajin hacia el terreno que este eligió, una vez llegado al lugar, el saiyajin saca una cápsula la cual presiona y arroga para que en unos segundos explote y en una gran nube de humo aparezca una gran casa con un diseño circular el cual es como un domo, al entrar el Hokage ve que esa casa cuenta con todos los servicios para sus necesidades.

Después de varios minutos Sarutobi se retira con una sonrisa al saber que con la llegada de Son Goku habrá varios cambios en el futuro y espera que pueda traer la paz no solo en Konoha sino en todo el mundo shinobi.

Goku una vez dentro con Naruto, este le asigna una habitación y le dice que mejor vayan por sus pertenencias a su casa anterior, lo que el chico acepta y se van a la casa del rubio. Una vez que el chico recogiera todas sus cosas y las acomodé en su nueva habitación este le pregunté qué clase de entrenamiento le dará.

A lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa le dice que le pondrá hacer lo que el maestro Roshi le enseñó, además de enseñarle el estilo de la tortuga, mientras tanto le dice a Naruto que sí le puede mostrar la aldea lo que hace que el rubio asienta con la cabeza. Pero antes de eso pregunta sobre los objetos que tenía el saiyajin.

Lo que el saiyajin le muestra el báculo sagrado diciéndole que esa es un arma que se puede alargar a una gran altura además de que esa arma está hecha de un material muy resistente, más fuerte que el acero o el hierro. Otro objeto que le muestra es una bolsa color café que tenía amarrado en la cintura, Goku de explica que es una bolsa que contiene las semillas del ermitaño, las cuales pueden curar a una persona que está punto de morir, también puede regresar las fuerzas que se han perdido durante una batalla o entrenamiento, y que esas semillas no pueden curar enfermedades.

Por último, le muestra las cápsulas que le dio Bulma, explicándole que con esas cosas se puede guardar varias cosas y así es más fácil transportarlas.

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

Goku junto a Naruto ya acabaron de recorrer la aldea de Konoha, estos deciden ir a comer a lo que el rubio sugiere ramen, el saiyajin y el rubio llegan al restaurante donde son recibidos por Teuchi y Ayame.

Al poco rato el saiyajin ya había comido 35 platos de ramen y el rubio llevaba 11 platos, el saiyajin se retira con el rubio no sin antes pagar y ver que no les duro el dinero que les dio Sarutobi.

Goku dice a Naruto que como se acabaron el dinero mañana tendrían que conseguir comida cazando o pescando, lo que el rubio acepta. Ya era de noche y padre e hijo se van a descansar para un nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente el dúo padre e hijo se encontraban dentro del bosque buscando su comida para preparar el desayuno, tenían 3 enormes pescados y los estaban asando, una vez terminado de comer los dos regresaron a la aldea, a medio camino el saiyajin junto a Naruto encuentran a un chico de pelinegro con un corte en cola de pato, este individuo al parecer tiene la misma edad que el rubio, Naruto le habla por su nombre el cual es Sasuke Uchiha, este pasa de lado y lo ignora, el saiyajin nota eso y le pregunta al rubio que es lo que pasa con ese niño.

Naruto le contesta que es un sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan que fue a manos de su hermano mayor, Goku con un semblante serio comprende la situación, pero esperara a que el chico pelinegro se le pase todo el odio que trae. Una vez que Naruto y Son Goku llegan a casa el Son mayor le dice que será hora de empezar el entrenamiento para que se pueda hacer fuerte su hijo. El chico emocionado contesta con determinación que sí, ya que su sueño es ser el próximo Hokage de la aldea y poder defender a sus seres queridos, aunque solo sean pocos.

Goku le explica al rubio, que primero debe fortalecer su cuerpo para controlar su poder interior, ya que el rubio emite dos tipos de chakra uno es normal y otro es un chakra maligno. Así que debe de controlar ese poder para que sea más fuerte, además el saiyajin asegura que le ayudará a Naruto, hacer realidad su sueño ya que quiere ver feliz a su hijo.

 **En el universo 6**

En el planeta Salad se encuentran 3 saiyajines conocidos los cuales son cabbe, Kale y Caulifla, están pensando sobre lo que paso durante el Torneo del poder, Caulifla menciona que el saiyajin más fuerte de los universos es Son Goku, lo dice con corazones en sus ojos, Cabbe dice que, si ya que pudo derrotar a Jiren, Kale solo asienta con la cabeza.

Caulifla comenta que además de ser fuerte, es muy atractivo, los demás se le quedan viendo y le dicen que si está enamorada del saiyajin por decir esas cosas.

Caulifla dice que no lo sabe pero que siente como su corazón empieza a latir más de lo normal cuando piensa en Goku.

Cabbe comenta que eso es amor, Caulifla le dice que como sabe eso, este responde diciendo que está enamorado de Kale, la mencionada queda conmocionada ya que ella también lo ama, pero nunca lo expreso por miedo a no ser correspondida.

Caulifla les dice que será mejor que empiecen una relación y no dejen pasar el tiempo, además de amenazar a Cabbe diciéndole que si no cuida a Kale lo pagará caro.

Este asiente con la cabeza en señal de que entendió, además pregunta lo que ella hará, si planea irse con Son Goku o solo seguirá con su amor platónico, Caulifla se queda pensando y tras varios minutos ya tiene la respuesta.

Diciendo que será la esposa de Son Goku a como dé lugar, y no planea estar sin él un minuto más.

Cabbe le dice que Son Goku es casado a lo que Caulifla menciona que tiene un plan para ver cómo va el matrimonio de su enamorado.

 **Fin del capítulo…**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste dentro de un día estará la siguiente parte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obras de sus**

 **respectivos creadores.**

 **Curiosidades del capítulo:**

 **\- Una parte del clan Uzumaki se encontrará en la aldea de Kohona.**

 **\- Los aldeanos poco a poco dejarán de menospreciar a Naruto, debido a que el saiyajin**

 **es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea y todo mundo lo respeta.**

 **\- También Goku pensará en su nuevo hijo y sus sueños, este luego de alcanzar un poder**

 **aceptable lo entrenará dentro de la habitación del tiempo.**

 **\- Además de que tendrá otros discípulos y será un grupo de tres integrantes que serán conocidos en todo el continente.**

 **Review**

 **Fernando Rodriguez Ramirez: Gracias por el apoyo amigo espero que la historia sea de tu**

 **agrado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a las pocas o tantas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer estos**

 **capítulos ya que es un agradable que les guste lo que escribo.**

 **Sin más que decir que comience el capítulo…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** **Revelaciones**

 **Anteriormente…**

Cabbe le dice que Son Goku es casado a lo que Caulifla menciona que tiene un plan para ver cómo

va el matrimonio de su enamorado.

En el universo 6 planeta Salad

Cabbe y Kale se quedan pensando en las palabras dichas por su amiga Caulifla, ya que no

entendían a lo ella se refería, la mujer al ver las confusiones de sus amigos decidió contarles su

plan.

El plan era el siguiente.

Caulifla contactara con el ángel del dios destructor del universo 6 Champa, quien es nada más ni

nada menos que Vados. Unas veces hecho el contacto está le pediría que si le podría investigar

sobre el saiyajin Son Goku, ya que está enamorada completamente del saiyajin.

Además de que investigará más a fondo su estado matrimonial para evitar una tontería por parte

de Caulifla, Vados cómo cambio recibirá con pago los mejores platillos gastronómicos del planeta

de los saiyajin.

También está saiyajin pensaría seriamente en irse al 7mo universo a vivir con el saiyajin en caso de

que resultara que Son Goku se haya divorciado para así volver a rehacer su vida.

Mientras tanto en el mundo shinobi…

Goku había comenzado con el entrenamiento de Naruto para que esté pueda cumplir su sueño. El

rubio tiene una gran determinación como el saiyajin que ahora llego a su vida para iniciar una

nueva etapa.

Salto en el tiempo

Ha pasado un año desde la llegada del saiyajin a la aldea de Konoha, muchas cosas habían

cambiado para bien bien, algunos cambios serían en el consejo de la aldea, las ansias de poder

para sus propios beneficios, Danzo tuvo un cambio drástico ya que deshizo a Raíz y lo íntegro a la

patrulla de Konoha debido a una plática con el saiyajin.

Flashback.

Danzo se encontraba en Raíz donde mando a traer el saiyajin para utilizarlo y que sea el arma de

Konoha, cuando Goku llego notó las intenciones malignas de Danzo, el sujeto le exigió que le

mostrará todo su poder y entrene a sus anbus ya que es una pieza clave para conseguir lo que

busca, el saiyajin ni se inmutó ya que anteriormente había conocido a personas como Danzo en su

mundo, al negarse el saiyajin Danzo ordenó a sus hombres que lo atacarán lo que pasó después de

decir la orden lo puso a temblar, ya que Goku derrotó a todos en menos de un minuto a todo Raiz.

Danzo no se lo pensó y trató de salir, pero el saiyajin le cortó el paso y le dijo dos opciones para

salir de esa.

La primera es que lo mate ahí mismo y extermine a todo Raíz, la segunda opción es que Goku le da

una segunda oportunidad para redimir sus acciones desde el pasado, y empiece una nueva vida

haciendo el bien, Danzo no se lo pensó dos veces ya que en esa situación recapacito y aprendió la

lección de su vida.

Esa lección es que nunca debes enfrentar a un saiyajin si sabes que puedes ganar, pero ese no es

el caso del líder de Raíz, quién desde esa plática motivadora entendió que la nueva generación se

ninjas tenían la responsabilidad de hacer que la aldea de Konoha consiguiera la paz por la cual los

Hokages del pasado trataron de conseguir sin éxito alguno.

Fin del flashback

Otra característica que cambio fue que se intensificó la relación padre e hijo, ya que Goku miraba

a Naruto como uno más de sus hijos al cual este lo cuidara y apoyará, el rubio admira y quiere al

saiyajin como un padre que nunca tuvo, la felicidad del rubio de tener a alguien que lo quiera,

borraba toda la tristeza que sufrió a manos de algunos aldeanos y ninjas.

Además de que Sasuke Uchiha dejó de ser el mocoso engreído obsesionado con la venganza en

contra de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, el Uchiha menor también admira al saiyajin y por no

mencionar que se hizo amigo de Naruto para saber más del saiyajin.

En uno de los entrenamientos que Son Goku tenía con el rubio, este hizo contacto con el biju de 9

colas conocido como Kyubi, esté biju tiene una apariencia de un zorro gigante, su pelaje era de

color anaranjado con unos ojos de color carmesí con pupilas rasgadas, el saiyajin al igual que el

rubio entraron a su subconsciente para saber y resolver la cuestión de que Naruto tenía dos tipos

de chakra.

El Kyubi tembló al saber que había otra persona aparte del rubio frente a él, ya que el sujeto

desprendía un gran poder y era peligroso arriesgarse a atacar sin salir ileso.

El Son mayor le preguntó por qué se encontraba encerrado dentro del rubio a lo cual el zorro sin

tener opción le contó que el cuarto Hokage lo sello dentro del chico, además de que el cuarto

Hokage era padre del chico, su madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki y el padre se llamaba Minato

Namikaze, también que cuando nació el rubio un tipo enmascarado de nombre Madara Uchiha lo

extrajo de su madre quien era su anterior jinchuriki.

Que el enmascarado lo controlo y obligó a atacar la aldea y por eso terminó sellado a costa de la

vida de los padres de Naruto. Goku no olvidará el nombre de quién le quitó a los padres del chico y

lo hará pagar por todo el dolor que pasó el rubio, eso será una promesa la cual el saiyajin cumplirá.

El Kyubi al final le dio un consejo de que si quería que el rubio controlará su poder debía de

entrenar su cuerpo para que soporte la carga de poder además de que tendría que aprender

ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu y genjutsu para que sea el ninja más rápido además de que podía

aprender los jutsus del padre del rubio ya que el clan Uzumaki era de los más poderosos y se

encontraba todo ese conocimiento en el país del remolino, también que habían restos del clan

Uzumaki que se encontraba a lado él clan Namikaze y ambos estaban cerca del clan Hyuga.

Advirtió que ahí había técnicas impresionantes por parte de ambos clanes.

Además de que, si quieren entrar, hablaran con el Hokage para que le dé las llaves de las casas de

los clanes Namikaze y algunos restos del Uzumaki, y que el centro del clan Uzumaki tienen que ir

hasta el país del remolino.

Una vez sabiendo cómo hacer más fuerte al rubio se despidieron del Kyubi para salir. Una vez

fuera Goku ideó otra forma de entrenamiento para que su cuerpo sea más fuerte y ágil para así

poder soportar el chakra del Kyubi que obtendrá en un futuro.

El líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga empezó a dejar de menospreciar y tratar de hacer las cosas

bien con su hija Hinata Hyuga, debido a una plática que tuvo el líder del clan con el Son mayor

cuando lo invitó a comer junto al rubio.

Flashback

Después de la demostración del saiyajin, unos días después el líder del clan Hyuga Hiashi se le

ocurrió la idea de invitar a comer al saiyajin y a Naruto después de enterarse que adoptó al chico,

una vez que el saiyajin y el rubio llegó a complejo Hyuga el saiyajin vio como durante su

entrenamiento con su hija Hinata, esté la humillaba por ser débil y que no merecía ser la heredera

del clan.

Cuando le iban a dar un golpe para que siguiera con el entrenamiento el saiyajin intervino y le dijo

que hablaran a solas, una vez en privado el saiyajin pregunto del trato hacia su hija a lo cual el

padre le dio sus razones de que debía de ser fuerte para ser la heredera del clan, si no es lo

suficientemente fuerte tenía que serlo con mano firme.

Una vez que Goku lo escuchó, lo hizo entrar en razón ya que esa no es excusa del trato hacia su

propia hija, le dijo que la chica tenía un gran potencial y debido al miedo de la chica está no podía

sacar todo su poder y es por eso que él la considera débil no puede avanzar en su entrenamiento.

Además, el saiyajin se enteró que cuando nació la hermana menor de Hinata murió su madre y eso

dejó devastado a Hiashi y por eso es frío con sus hijas.

Una vez terminada la plática Hiashi reflexionó sobre su comportamiento y estaba dispuesto a

enmendar todo con sus hijas y pedirles perdón por todo lo que hizo.

Fin del flashback

Después de eso Hiashi empezó a vivir de nuevo con felicidad a lado de sus hijas para honrar el

juramento que le hijo a su esposa antes de morir y eso era cuidar y ser feliz con sus hijas.

Goku había decidido entrenar su nueva energía que era el chakra junto a Naruto, y para eso fue

con el Hokage para pedir los jutsus de los clanes de sus padres.

Una vez llegados a la torre Hokage Sarutobi los hizo pasar, este vio lo serio de la cara del saiyajin y

por eso el Hokage decidió sellar la habitación para que no saliera la información que iban a hablar.

El saiyajin pregunto que si él sabía sobre los padres de Naruto a lo cual Sarutobi palideció por la

pregunta del saiyajin, Goku al ver la reacción pregunto por eso, a lo cual el viejo pregunto el cómo

sabia sobre eso, el saiyajin decidió contarle que conoció al Kyubi y que esté le conto sobre los

padres de Naruto, lo que hizo el cuarto Hokage y el sellado del Kyubi en el rubio cuando era bebé,

además de que a Naruto le tenían que entregar por derecho y voluntad de sus padres las cosas de

los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze y además de que como era el último hijo y sobreviviente de los

clanes él es el líder de ambos.

Sarutobi quedo impactado además de que sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría el Hokage les

dijo a Goku y Naruto que todo eso es cierto, además de que les dio las llaves de las inmediaciones

de los dos clanes.

Otra cosa que le pidió Goku al Hokage fue que si le daban un mapa para ir a la aldea del remolino.

Sarutobi sabía de antemano que Goku entrenaba al rubio y no le extraño que querían hacer un

viaje para completar su entrenamiento.

Una vez fuera de la torre Hokage el Son mayor habló con el rubio sobre lo que quería hacer ya que

esto podría ser doloroso ya que tenía que revivir cosas del pasado y el saiyajin no quería ver eso ya

que quería a su hijo Naruto.

Naruto se armó de valor y le dijo que quería ir ya que no le pasara nada si tiene a su nuevo padre

junto a él. Goku al oír eso le dio su clásica sonrisa en forma de aprobación. Seguidamente se

dieron un abrazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la ubicación de los clanes Uzumaki y

Namikaze.

Una vez frente a los dos clanes los tanto padre como hijo estaban pensado a que casa entrarían

primero, pero ambos tenían la duda sobre si hacerlo ahora o más tarde.

 **Fin de capítulo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores disculpen por la tardanza del capítulo pero he tenido unos asuntos que no me dejan tiempo para escribir la historia, en estos casos me tardare un poco al subir la historia, espero que lo entiendan, tratare de subir actualizar la historia siempre que pueda.**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obras de sus** **respectivos creadores.**

 **Reviews:**

summer145: Gracias, por el apoyo amigo tratare se subir la historia lo más rápido posible.

Guest: Gracias por los consejos, ya estoy mejorando la historia ya que como es el primer fanfic espero sea de tu agrado y respecto a subir la historia a YouTube me parece genial, además de que me gusta tu propuesta para que me des promoción para que más personas lean esta historia y den su opinión para saber en que cosas puedo mejorar la historia y que cosas introducir para que sea más interesante. Así que acepto tu propuesta y espero que me pases el link si decides subirlo a YouTube para ver las opiniones de las personas y así mejorar la historia, espero que aceptes y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Curiosidades del Capítulo:**

\- Goku tendrá que adaptarse a la nueva vida que lleva ya que utiliza el Ki y el Chakra

\- Naruto sabe como son sus padres y tendrá una gran determinación para cumplir las promesas que ha hecho en memoria de sus padres.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Sentimientos…**

 **Anteriormente…**

Una vez frente a los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, tanto Goku como Naruto estaban pensado a que recinto entrarían, pero ambos tenían la duda sobre si hacerlo ahora o más tarde.

 **Ahora.**

Después de no saber a qué recinto entrar, pero se dieron cuenta ya se había hecho de noche y ambos regresaron a casa para descansar.

La casa era muy grande, con una forma circular, la casa era similar a la casa donde vivía con Milk en la montaña Paoz.

 **Goku:** Oye Naruto, ¿estás preparado para ingresar a unos de los recintos de unos de los clanes que fueron de tus padres?

 **Naruto:** Claro que si otosan, además creo que es hora de tener un buen cambio de ropa no crees.

 **Goku:** ¿Tú crees Naruto?

 **Naruto:** Si otosan. Creo que si queremos ser los mejores ninjas del mundo debemos de tener ropa de batalla que no llame mucho la atención como el color naranja que usamos, pienso que podríamos utilizar un color azul marino para vestirnos.

 **Goku:** Creo que tienes razón hijo, si quieres proteger a las personas que te importan tenemos que estar siempre preparados, ahora será mejor ir a dormir y mañana iremos a buscar el tipo de ropa que sea cómoda para nosotros.

 **Naruto:** Sí otosan hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Goku y su hijo salieron de la casa para dirigirse a comer a un puesto que este abierto para comer, uno vez que divisaron un puesto de ramen no pudieron sacar un poco de saliva al pensar que esa comida es un manjar de dioses.

Cuando Naruto y Goku entraron los recibió Ayame con una gran sonrisa, una vez que les tomaron su orden y terminaron de comer ambos salieron del restaurante para irse a una tienda de ropa para poder cambiar su ropa.

Mientras iban hacia la gente varias personas veían pasar a Goku y Naruto, las mujeres mayores murmuraban que sería romántico tener un esposo como el saiyajin, por el lado de las chicas de la edad de Naruto, estas murmuraban que el rubio se veía más guapo además de que tenía un buen cuerpo a pesar de su edad.

Una vez que los Son llegaron a una tienda de ropa que era un poco grande y se veía que tenía todo tipo de ropa de combate ninja.

Entraron y los recibió la encargada de la tienda a lo cual los Son le pidieron ayuda para escoger un nuevo vestuario para el combate y que no sea muy llamativo.

 **Horas después…**

Naruto salió vestido con un dogi de combate de color negro con toques grises, el dogí es parecido al vestuario de Goku Black. Por el lado de Goku este salió con un nuevo dogi de combate el cual consistía en un traje de combate completamente negro y tenía algo parecido a una capa de color rojo vino encima del dogi y este a su vez estaba sujeto con una cinta de color azul marino (este vestuario es el Xenoverse)

Cuando el saiyajin y el rubio salieron de la tienda todas las personas tenían una cara de asombro al ver la nueva apariencia del saiyajin y del rubio, todas las mujeres del club de fans de Goku y Naruto miraban muy emocionadas y con corazones en los ojos al ver que eran más guapos con esa nueva ropa.

Estos al haber entrenado arduamente podían escuchar los comentarios, pero decidieron ignorarlos ya que debían de dirigirse al recinto Uzumaki primero para entrar ya que así lo decidieron en la noche.

Una vez frente al recinto Uzumaki, este se veía como era protegido por una barrera que evitaba el paso a intrusos y que no eran pertenecientes al clan Uzumaki.

 **Goku:** Naruto ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el viejo Hokage cuando nos dio las llaves de ambos clanes?

 **Naruto:** Así es papá, pero será mejor que entremos de una vez.

Naruto provoco una pequeña herida para usar su sangre como una contraseña para depositarlo en la barrera y este los deje pasar.

Una vez dentro del clan Uzumaki se veía muy deteriorado a falta de mantenimiento dentro de la casa tenía unos muebles llenos de polvo, el saiyajin y el rubio caminaron por todas las habitaciones, durante su revisión encontraron el cuarto de los padres de Naruto.

El rubio sintió un poco de tristeza al ver que no conoció a sus padres, ya que este realmente quería conocerlos y darles un abrazo. El saiyajin se percató de esto y puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico y le dio unas cuantas palabras.

 **Goku:** Naruto sé que te sientes triste por estar aquí y no haber conocido a tus padres, sé que ellos te querían y están muy orgullosos de ti al igual que lo estoy yo al ver cómo te estás haciendo fuerte para proteger a las personas que te importan y son especiales para ti, y recuerda que yo estoy aquí y te apoyare en tus decisiones.

 **Naruto:** Gracias otosan realmente aprecio que te preocupes por mí, además sé que me tengo que hacer fuerte para ser Hokage y traer la paz a este mundo.

 **Goku:** Así se habla hijo mío, ahora debemos terminar de revisar para ir al clan de tu padre y ver qué cosas encontramos.

 **Naruto** : De acuerdo papá.

Después de esas palabras Naruto recupero el animó y siguió observando los cuartos que les faltaban por ver. Siguieron caminado por un pasillo y vieron varios retratos en las paredes con fotos de Kushina y Minato cuando eran novios.

El rubio se sintió feliz de ver cómo eran sus padres y se hizo la promesa de que sería un gran ninja el cual traerá la paz, no solo en la aldea de Konoha sino que en todo el mundo a pesar de ser una meta muy imposible pero tenía a su nuevo padre el cual lo ayudará.

Después de eso el rubio tomo unas cuantas fotos para llevárselas al complejo Son para recordar a sus padres y así no olvidar las metas que tiene y que prometió.

Al final del pasillo se veía un cuarto con varios sellos de protección a lo que el saiyajin y el rubio pensaron que eso era porque dentro del cuarto había información o jutsus que solo son exclusivos del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto de nuevo saco un poco de sangre y repitió el proceso que hizo anteriormente para entrar, una vez dentro se sorprendieron al ver que la habitación era diferente al resto porque dentro del cuarto no había signos de polvo o desgaste de las paredes y muebles.

Todo estaba en buenas condiciones, una vez que entraron de veía que estaba un escritorio con varios cajones y estaba protegido por un sello que respondía al chakra que debía de tener para que permitiera el acceso a lo que había dentro.

También estaba una grande librería la cual tenía libros con todo tipo de información sobre historia del clan, estrategias de combate, fuinjutsus y varios otros.

Una vez que Naruto quito el sello del escritorio el rubio empezó a buscar por todos lados buscando información del cuarto en donde estaban. Dentro de un cajón encontró una carta escrita por parte de su madre diciéndoles varias cosas.

 **Carta de Kushina:** Naruto mi hijo, si estás leyendo esto es porque algo me paso y ahora tú eres el líder del clan Uzumaki, quiere mucho a tu padre, y en caso de que no estemos ambos es porque morimos para que tú puedas vivir, seas feliz y puedas escoger tu camino ninja, si tu padre Minato no está contigo tendrás que estar solo y eso me pone triste, pero espero de todo corazón que seas feliz y puedas encontrar el amor en una chica que te quiera y te haga feliz, recuerda comer sanamente, juega mucho y sobre todo has muchos amigos.

Quiero que me perdones por no estar contigo y no ver como creces y te conviertes en un gran shinobi, eres lo más importante al igual que tú lo eres para tu padre, si es el caso nosotros te esperaremos en el otro mundo, nosotros te cuidaremos del más allá y sobre todo te apoyaré en todas las decisiones que tomes en tú vida.

 **Posdata:** Recuerda que tu padre y yo siempre estaremos orgullos de ti hijo.

 **Posdata 2:** Hijo quiero que te hagas muy fuerte y aprendas técnicas de nuestro clan, usa toda la información que hay aquí, una vez que termines de estudiar todo lo de aquí si quieres puedes ir al país del remolino para buscar más información del clan ya que de ahí es donde yo provengo tal vez encuentres cosas interesantes.

Además, hay varios pergaminos con información de todo tipo para te hagas fuerte, para acceder a ello solo debes retirar el libro de color azul que dice técnicas y se mostrará otro cuarto con la información que necesites, también hay algunas armas que tal vez te puedan ser útiles, creo que también podrás dominar el kenjutsu del clan Uzumaki.

Eso es todo por mi parte y recuerda hijo que siempre te amaré. Con amor tu madre Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto al terminar de leer la carta no pudo evitar llorar un poco, al saber que su madre lo quiera demasiado para morir por él. Goku al ver esto le pregunto al rubio si se encontraba bien.

A lo cual el rubio asintió con la cabeza para empezar a revisar la información y todo tipo de rollos que había en el cuarto. Al terminar de ver todo el saiyajin le dijo a Naruto que tenían que llevarse lo más importante para su entrenamiento a lo cual el chico asintió con la cabeza.

El Son mayor junto a su hijo pusieron todas las cosas de mayor importancia en un solo lugar había todo tipo rollos con técnicas de kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y fuinjutsu, además había varios kunai y shuriken, libro con todo tipo información.

Goku saco una capsula para luego lanzarla y que esta sellara todo dentro de la capsula, así el saiyajin le dio a Naruto la capsula que contenía lo que recolectaron para luego sellar nuevamente el cuarto y también la casa para evitar personas no deseadas.

Una vez fuera del recinto Uzumaki, el saiyajin y el rubio de percataron que ya estaba oscureciendo y que lo mejor era regresar su casa la cual es el clan Son y así mañana nuevamente regresar para ahora entrar al complejo Namikaze ya que no era grande como el clan Uzumaki pero debía de tener grandes técnicas como para que su difunto padre sea reconocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Cuando iban caminado hacia el complejo Son, el saiyajin le dijo que dentro de una semana tendrán un nuevo entrenamiento para poder hacerlo más fuerte y que además de que era necesario que lo tome muy enserio.

 **Naruto:** Otosan ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento tendré?

 **Goku:** Pues como necesitamos hacerte fuerte entrenaremos durante unos años tu resistencia física, tus habilidades de kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y fuinjutsu, ya que para eso nos traemos toda la información.

Tendremos que tomar un año y medio o más por cada arte que necesitas para ser un gran ninja y cumplas tus sueños, y también modificaremos el taijutsu y te enseñare el estilo de la tortuga para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que solo ahora nos hemos enfocado mucho en tu resistencia.

Y por último tendremos que averiguar cuál es tu afinidad elemental para que aprendas las técnicas de los rollos.

 **Naruto:** Oye padre, como le harás para la parte del ninjutsu ya que me habías dicho que no sabías que es eso y que no conocías ninguna técnica de ese tipo, así como del genjutsu y fuinjutsu.

 **Goku:** Tienes razón hijo, por eso yo también entrenare contigo, mientras tu entrenas tu cuerpo yo entrenaré cosas sobre los rollos para así una vez terminado la primera parte de tu entrenamiento te enseñe lo que aprendí.

 **Naruto:** Eso es genial otosan, ya espero con ansias el poder hacerme fuerte y traer la paz ya que no quiero que el mundo siga con odio.

Y así mientras hablaban Goku y Naruto llegaron a casa para descansar después de un día muy agitado.

 **Fin del Capítulo….**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo y consejos para la historia y espero que siga siendo de su agrado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola que tal amigos! Y una disculpa por la demora, he tenido problemas con la pc y por eso la tardanza espero entiendan.**  
 **Esta no responderé los reviews una discula por eso. Estoy iniciando otra historia y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin más que decir que empiece el capitulo.**

 **No soy creador de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto son de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Forjando lazos**

Al día siguiente, después de despertar Goku y Naruto y después de desayunar, estos decidieron que era tiempo de ir a revisar el clan Namikaze, una vez después de que ambos desayunarán los dos se dirigieron hacia la ubicación del clan Namikaze y una vez que ambos estaban en frente del clan, se sorprendieron de que el clan del padre de Naruto era igual de grande que el clan Uzumaki.

Naruto realizo un pequeño corte en la mano para que la sangre cayera en la barrera protectora. Una vez que la barrera desapareció el rubio y el saiyajin prosiguieron a entrar, una vez dentro vieron que la casa estaba un poco desgastada ya que había mucho polvo, en las paredes había telarañas debido a que tenía años que la mansión no era ocupada.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos oscuros, pero se podían apreciar los letreros de las habitaciones, en una habitación decía el nombre de Minato y Kushina, y justamente en la habitación siguiente había un letrero con el nombre de Naruto, al ver eso el rubio de sintió nostálgico ya que sentía mucha felicidad del saber que era un hijo esperado por sus padres.

Al ver esto, Goku puso una mano en su hombro ya que sabía que el chico quería ver a sus padres ya que verdaderamente los extrañaba, el saiyajin le dio nuevamente ánimos para que sea fuerte y si en verdad quería ser un ninja fuerte y cumplir sus sueños debería de tener una gran determinación y eso era algo de lo que tenía de sobra el rubio.

Dicho eso los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto con otra barrera de sangre a lo cual el rubio volvió hacer otro corte y con su sangre hizo que se abriera la habitación, una vez más se impresionaron de que este cuarto era el único que estaba perfectamente en buen estado.

Era una habitación similar como el que estaba en el clan Uzumaki, también había una pequeña biblioteca y un escritorio y ambos sabían que esta habitación era el despacho del líder del clan.

 **Goku:** Oye Naruto porque no revisar esta habitación y hacemos lo mismo de sellar toda la información y pergaminos con técnicas que te serán útiles para tu entrenamiento.

 **Naruto:** Es verdad Otosan, tal vez pueda encontrar otra carta, pero esta vez puede que sea de mi padre fallecido Minato.

 **Goku:** Tienes razón hijo.

Dicho eso el rubio empezó a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de información. Después de eso Naruto se acercó al escritorio y empezó a revisarlo, dentro de un cajón encontró una carta la cual era de su padre lo que decía lo siguiente.

 **Minato:** Hola Naruto si lees esta carta es porque sucedió algo terrible a mí y a tu madre, quiero que sepas que eres un orgullo para mí y tu madre, quiero que me perdones por haber encerrado al Kyubi dentro de ti, tal vez me vas a odiar por la vida que conlleva el ser un jinchuriki de un biju, le pedí a Sarutobi que evitará a toda costa que tengas una vida normal.

Y confió en el tercer Hokage como en la aldea en que te reconozcan como un héroe por contener y evitar que el Kyubi destroce nuevamente la aldea.

Esta carta la escribí minutos antes de tomar la decisión de sellar al Kyubi dentro de ti, tenía que invocar al shinigami para sellar al Kyubi y el precio es mi alma como pago. Espero que no me odies por la decisión que tome.

Esto lo hice confiando en que tu cuidarías la aldea de Konoha y que también pudieras lograr dominar el poder del Kyubi.

Además, te quiero advertirte del hombre que controlo al Kyubi la noche en que naciste, ese hombre se hacía llamar Uchiha Madara y quería el poder del biju de 9 colas solo se eso.

 **Posdata:** En verdad quiero que me perdones y entiendas por qué tu madre y yo nos tuvimos que ir y dejarte solo, pero era la única opción que encontré para poder salvarte la vida hijo mío y recuerda que desde donde yo me encuentre te voy a cuidar y apoyare en todas las decisiones que tomes.

Dentro de esta habitación dejaré varias técnicas del clan Namikaze que son tu herencia, espero que puedas lograr dominar las técnicas que hicieron a tu padre muy poderoso, además de que puedas completar algunas técnicas que son poderosas.

Con amor de tu padre; Minato Namikaze el rayo amarillo de Konoha y Kushina Uzumaki la Habanero Sangriento. Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti Naruto.

 **Naruto (a punto de llorar):** Esto quiere decir que mis padres si me querían como para dar la vida por mí y realmente esperaban mi nacimiento.

 **Goku:** Por supuesto que sí hijo eso es lo que hacen los padres, se sacrifican para que nuestros hijos vivan y sean felices.

 **Naruto:** Entiendo padre y creo que tienes razón, si quiero que mis padres Minato y Kushina se sientan orgullosos de mí, necesito hacerme muy fuerte.

Durante esa platica el rubio encontró varios pergaminos con técnicas de su padre del elemento viento, una vez que reunieron toda la información Goku prosiguió a sacar una capsula para arrojarla y que se selle todo lo que habían recogido.

Cuando terminaron de sellar todo e iban saliendo de la habitación, Naruto tomo una foto de sus padres donde estaba su padre y madre embarazada, sería que recordara a su familia y nunca la olvide.

Una vez que salieron del complejo Namikaze todavía tenían tiempo para distraerse ya que apenas era medio día debido a que el clan Namikaze era muy pequeño a comparación del Uzumaki.

Durante el camino los dos iban a comer un poco de ramen pero a lo lejos se puede divisar a ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha que es nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Naruto:** Hola Sasuke ¿cómo estás?

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué quieres perdedor?

 **Naruto:** Nada solamente venía con mi padre caminado cuando te vimos.

 **Goku:** Hola Sasuke. (con su clásica sonrisa)

 **Sasuke:** Hola señor.

 **Goku:** Oye, ¿no te gustaría venir a comer ramen con nosotros?

 **Sasuke:** No muchas gracias, pero ahora tengo que entrenar para hacerme más fuerte y derrotar a mi hermano.

 **Naruto:** Vamos Sasuke será divertido.

 **Goku:** ¿Aún sigues con eso? Quererte vengar de tu hermano.

 **Sasuke:** Eso no le incumbe señor Goku, el que hayamos hablado un poco no tiene nada que ver.

 **Goku:** Si lo sé, sé que no puedo hacer que vuelvas al camino correcto, pero si quieres podemos hablar de esto en mi casa así podré escuchar tus razones verdaderas sobre tu venganza ¿qué dices?

 **Sasuke:** Esta bien Goku

 **Naruto:** Entonces vámonos a la casa otosan.

Y así el saiyajin, el rubio y el pelinegro partieron al complejo Son, sin sabes que la vida del pelinegro cambiará con lo que hablaran.

 **En el complejo Son, minutos más tarde…**

Se encontraban en la sala comiendo un poco de ramen ya que pasaron a comprar de regreso.

 **Goku:** Y dime Sasuke porque guardas mucho odio y rencor

 **Sasuke:** De acuerdo señor Goku le contaré todo lo que paso el día de la masacre.

 **Flashback**

En la noche en que fue la masacre del clan Uchiha Sasuke terminana la inscripción en la academia ninja, ya caído la noche y era tarde en pequeño Sasuke llego corriendo al clan Uchiha ya que presentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando llego a la entrada todo estaba oscuro había mucha sangre en las calles, el pelinegro empezó a correr hacia su casa, cuando llego empezó a buscar a su madre y padre, cuando llego al cuarto de sus padres encontró a su hermano Itachi matando a sus padres.

 **Sasuke (llorando):** Porque hermano, ¿por qué lo haces?

 **Itachi:** Porque quería probar el límite de mis habilidades, como soy un prodigio necesitaba saber hasta dónde podría llegar.

 **Sasuke:** Esa no es excusa para que mataras a nuestros padres.

 **Itachi:** Claro que si estúpido hermanito. ¿Quieres que te muestre como extermine a todo el clan?

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Itachi con el mangekyou sharingan, introduce a Sasuke en un genjutsu mostrándole el cómo erradico a todo el clan Uchiha.

 **Sasuke (llorando):** Ya basta Itachi, para por favor ya no quiero ver esto.

 **Itachi:** Ya es hora de que te mate hermanito.

 **Sasuke:** ¿Queeeeé? Que estás diciendo.

 **Itachi:** Ni siquiera mereces que te mate, estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme y vengar al clan Uchiha, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí.

Dichas esas palabras Itachi dejo al pelinegro inconsciente.

 **Fin Flashback**

 **Goku:** Entiendo perfectamente lo que me cuentas, y déjame decirte que no eres la única persona que ha perdido lo más importante y te puedo contar todo lo que yo he vivido, así como la extinción de la mayoría de mi raza los saiyajin.

En ese momento Goku le cuenta el cómo fue su vida, de donde proviene, sus entrenamientos con los distintos maestros, todas las peleas que tuvo como la pelea con el demonio Piccolo y su hijo, con su hermano Raditz y su primera muerte, la pelea con el príncipe de su raza Vegeta, la pelea contra Freezer y su transformación de súper saiyajin.

La pelea contra Cell, Majin Boo, contra el dios de la destrucción Bills Sama, también los entrenamientos a lado de Vegeta con el ángel del dios de la destrucción, la pelea contra Golden Freezer, el torneo del 6to y 7mo universo, la pelea contra Black Goku y el torneo del Poder donde estaba en juego la existencia del universo.

 **Sasuke:** ¿Es verdad todo eso señor Goku?

 **Goku:** Así es Sasuke

 **Naruto (con estrellas en los ojos):** Eso es genial otosan, nunca pensé que fueras la persona más fuerte del universo.

 **Goku:** Pues así es jeje (rascándose la mejilla)

 **Sasuke:** Pero lo que no entiendo es porque usted no tiene odio en su corazón a pesar de saber quién extermino a toda su raza.

 **Goku:** Eso es fácil, yo podía haberme sumergido en la oscuridad y venganza desde hace tiempo, pero si lo hacía y mataba por venganza sería igual que ellos y no habría diferencia, pero si peleo por proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí eso cambia ya que tengo un motivo para ser feliz junto a mis seres queridos.

Además, evito ser como ellos ya que todos tenemos a alguien a quien preocupar, solo piensa como se sentirían tus padres al ver que estas en el camino de la venganza, ellos seguramente querían que fueras feliz.

No dejes que tus acciones te definan y definan tu destino, solamente tú eres responsable de lo que haces, así que espero que puedas reflexionar todo lo que estamos hablando.

Sasuke empezó a llorar, el saiyajin le extendió los brazos para abrazarlo para que se desahogue y saque todo lo que tiene guardado en su corazón.

 **Sasuke llorando:** Tengo miedo señor Goku, no quiero volverme una persona mala, quiero tener una vida feliz pero lo que hizo Itachi no puedo olvidarlo.

 **Goku:** Eso lo sé, pero de ti depende perdonar a tu hermano y empezar una nueva vida, yo estaré siempre para ti al igual que mi hijo Naruto, siempre que necesites cariño y amor aquí tendras una familia que te quiera.

 **Naruto:** Así es Sasuke, mi vida tampoco fue fácil, desde hace unos años los aldeanos me golpeaban y me dejaban al borde de la muerte solo por ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi pero mi otosan Goku me ayudo a no tener venganza en contra de las personas que me maltrataban además mi padre me estrena para dejar de ser débil y así poder proteger a mis seres queridos.

Y eso no es todo el Hokage nos contó a mi padre Goku y a mí que el clan Uzumaki del cual yo provengo era uno de los más poderosos y era de los más temidos por todas las aldeas shinobis debido a sus técnicas de sellado, y por eso varias de las grandes aldeas shinobis se unieron para erradicar a todo mi clan, al igual que el clan Namikaze de mi padre el cuarto Hokage.

 **Sasuke:** Eso quiere decir que tus padres son el cuarto Hokage, el relámpago amarillo de Kohona y tu madre Kushina, el habanero sangriento.

 **Naruto:** Así es Sasuke Minato Namikaze el relámpago amairllo de Konoha y Kushina Uzumaki el habanero sangriento son mis padres biológicos, y Son Goku es mi padre adoptivo.

 **Sasuke:** Eso es genial, tu provienes de clanes poderosos y eso lo sé porque mi madre me conto que tu madre Kushina y ella eran como hermanas. Además, me gustaría tener nuevamente una familia.

 **Goku:** Por eso no te preocupes Sasuke, como dije antes si quieres una familia Naruto y yo podremos ser tu familia, claro si tú quieres.

 **Naruto:** Eso es cierto Sasuke yo te considero como mi hermano y seria genial que lo fuéramos así podríamos entrenar juntos y hacernos fuertes para proteger a las personas que son importantes para nosotros.

 **Sasuke:** En verdad me gustaría, pero ¿creen que el consejo lo apruebe?

 **Goku:** No te preocupes por eso el Hokage nos ayudará, además bienvenido a la familia Sasuke a partir de ahora serán parte del clan Son eso sí, si quieres puedes conservar tu apellido Uchiha ya que eso demostrará que eres una nueva persona.

 **Sasuke:** Muchas gracias Otosan me gusta estar con ustedes, a partir de hoy soy Son Sasuke Uchiha, ¿qué te parece otosan?

 **Naruto:** Y yo soy Son Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

 **Goku:** Esto es perfecto hijos míos, y yo me encargaré de quererlos y protegerlos, así como estar siempre para ustedes cuando lo necesiten.

Y así es como Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en un integrante más del clan Son, así como un hijo más de Son Goku.

 **Fin del capítulo…**

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, dentro de pronto subiré la continuación...**

 **Sin más que decir me despido..**


End file.
